


Beautiful Day

by doshehavetheboty



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Breathplay, Bukakke, Comeplay, F/F, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fingering, Gangbang, M/M, NSFW, Pegging, Riding, Rimming, Schmoop, Spanking, Watersports, boobs, fingerfucking dry, fucking dry, gangbang dry, pegging dry, shitting, taking a shit, zoofilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-10 01:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doshehavetheboty/pseuds/doshehavetheboty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry met Uzumaki Louis Tomlins when he was only nineteen, since then he's in love with everyone because louis was a famous  multiplatinum selling rapper that bought Zayn and Taylor as his personal sex slaves because he can, Mitt Romney then sued Brad Pitt because she wasn't expecting him to fuck Naill dry but he did and Niall now was bothered because everybody thought he bottomed for everyone but that wasn't true because he topped with victoria justice. Then I show up in the history, Harry falls in love with me and there's a lot of Elounor drama because Louis is actually in love with Louis Walsh (read and you'll understand) and there's a lot of characters from that radioshow Chaptal FM with grimmy just so you know i'm also a big fan of ziall they're one of my otp but i'm not a big fan of them fucking because i like to think they are both bottoms? well whatever read and you'll understand please also theres a little bit of crossover with Uzumaki Naruto that anime about pirates you know and that movie series "jigsaw" about death games theres both het and slash but please! read it you won't be disappointed</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Theres a lot of moans coming from the room WOAHN WOAHN EAAAHN and there it was Lil Wayne was fucking Niall's ass really fast saying  
"hey little bitch ima fuck your little cunt"  
"yes lil yes fuck my cunt"  
"gonna be wet in your kinckers"  
"sure why not"  
"yeah bitch comma ride me"  
"yeah lil everywhing for you"  
"i love that irish pussy"  
"love that you shave for me"  
"what lil]!!" niall looked worried  
"nothing baby just ride my gigangic dick"  
"yeah lil yeah"  
"tell me how big my dick is"  
"big"

enters harry styles and louis tomlinson in the scene  
"yeah louis you know i'm in love with you and everything but i met this beautiful blonde"  
"you mean niall my brother??" - asks louis worried  
"no louis, let me finish ok"  
"ok"  
"his name is uzumaki naruto and he's beautiful but i think he has a boyfriend I'm pretty sure he's dating rod stewart's daughter?" - asks harry  
"idk harry suck my dick"  
then in fast movmeents harry sucks louis dick like there's no tomorrow and more moans WOAHN and wow delicious harry sure as hell knows how to give a blowjob

yeah harry is really good with blowjobs he sucked my brother's dick  
bye


	2. 1x02 AU where mitt homney won the elections

mitt romeny won the ellections everybody was so happy except for a boy who's father was a democrat /:his name is uzumaki naruto  
his really good friends with zayn malak he wanted to audition for the x factor US but FOX cancelled the show due to low ratings so he moved to the UK!  
his father was kanye west and he had a lot of money so he lived in a mansion and hired a boy to be his personal maid  
this boys was niall, lil wayne's personal slut as we've seen in the last episode  
they talked a lot and everything  
"i'll present you to my friend harry styles!!! he's famous he dated taylor swift"  
"i thought it was a pr stunt" asked naruto  
"idk i'm just a slut" niall

and thats how kanye west hired niall as his personal slut  
as i was saying  
a lot of misunderstandigs bc harry actually move back to the US ! and now he's the vice president of the US  
him and mitt romeny are in a relationship behind mitch's wife backs  
mitt romenylikes to call harry daddy  
and wear panties  
who would have thought mitt romeny was a bottom

enters harry and mitt romeny in the scene  
the vice president is scared!  
"russia wants to nuke the fuck out of us"  
mitt romeny answers: "yeah, daddy, why don't YOU nuke the fuck OUT OF ME?"  
shit  
to be continued???

**Author's Note:**

> Do you guys thinkg i should continue it??  
> any questions just FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR AND ASK AWAY  
> my url is harrystylesprincess121212.tumblr.com


End file.
